overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Human
Mankind, also called Men and Humans, are a race of intelligent, mammalian humanoids renowned for their diversity and ambition. Humans are fierce, disagreeable and tendentially regarded to be weak-minded, which can sometimes lead certain other races to view them with contempt. However, they are one of the most powerful and populous species spread across the globe and might be considered the dominant intelligent race of the Overlord's World since the civilisations of the Elves and the Dwarfs entered their mutual states of decline. Physiology The most significant difference among humans and elves is their lifespan. Unlike the centuries-old elves, humans usually live no more than one hundred years. Men and elves also have various physical differences, as men are more muscular than most elves and have more shades of skin color. Another easily noticeable feature of Elven kind is their pointy ears, which men do not have. Most elves, even the women are taller and generally more agile and beautiful than most men. They resemble other races such as Dwarfs and Halflings, who are shorter than most humans. Another difference worth mentioning is that humans rely mostly on non-magical warfare, as they don't have the magical potency of elves. Human Ethnic Groups There is great ethnic diversity between Humans in different regions. The following are the most prevalent and largest ethnic groups to be found in Overord's World at this time. These are the known ethnicities that can be found within the Overlord games. *Nordbergians - Nordbergians are the natives of the cold nordic region of Nordberg. They are renown hunters and seal farmers, but they are definitely not good warriors. Nordbergians tend to have pale, weather-beaten skin and red or blond hair, though darker hair colours such as black and brown are not rare amongst them. They also tend to cultivate large, wild beards, which are very useful for protecting theirs faces from the icy winds of their cold native land. Notable Norbergians are Kelda, Nev and the mayor of Nordberg Town. *Imperials - Imperials are the natives of the civilized, cosmopolitan region of the Empire Heartlands. Imperials are known for the discipline and training of their armies and their respect for the rule of law. They are the founders of the world-renowned Glorious Empire and the sworn enemies of all the magical creatures of the world. Imperials are characterized by medium or shorter stature, a narrow and often slightly aquiline nose, prevalence of dark hair and eyes, and pink to reddish to light or dark brown skin tone. Notable Imperials are Marius, Borius and Juno. *Ruborians - Ruborians are the natives of the desertic region of Ruboria. Like all races, Ruborians have been shaped by their home, made strong and combative by the countless threats found in their homeland, such as Sandworms and Blaster Bugs. They possess above average human strength and agility, and show a remarkable capacity for surviving in hot, dry climates. They generally possess dark skin, ranging from light brown in hue, to nearly black. Notable Ruborians are Archie, Jewel and Inferna. Friendlies Overlord & Raising Hell :* Spree Townsfolk :* Heaven's Peak Townsfolk Overlord II :* Nordberg Townsfolk :* Empire Citizens :* Empire Citzens,in Everlight :* Empire Slaves :* Wasteland refugees :* Enslaved Borius :* Enslaved Governess of Everlight Overlord Dark Legend :* Meadowsweet Townsfolk Enemies Overlord & Raising Hell :* Ruborians :* Fallen Knights :* White Priests :* Red Priests :* The Red Dawn Cult :* The Silent Order (later becomes friendly and make the Overlord their new god). Overlord II * Hunters * Empire Legionaries (green, blue and black) :* Empire Archers (green, blue and black) :* Eradicator Agents :* Empire Bombardier :* Sentinel :* Empire Arena Slaves :* Nordberg Rebels :* Nordberg Kids :* Empire Citizens :* Borius :* Marius :* Everlight Governess Overlord: Dark Legend * Bandits Overlord: Fellowship of Evil * Sir Cedric the Cleanly * Lady Clarrisa the Vigorous ru:Люди Category:Races Category:Creatures Category:Natural Creatures Category:The Glorious Empire Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell Category:Overlord II Category:Overlord: Dark Legend Category:Overlord: Fellowship of Evil